Passing Time
by Nolay
Summary: TFA, seekr fun, need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, quality could be better I guess. But this is something a friend and I put together during a nightly RP session. Most people don't read RP stories but this is one of our better one's. I wouldn't have taken the time to chance it from script to story mode if it wasn't.**

**Ok, with that out of the way, this takes place during Transwarped after Thundercracker broke everyone out of the concrete and Blurr used his face as a springboard. Notmuch else to say about that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing....but you already knew that.**

* * *

Skywarp looks around nervously and gives a loud whine, "I don't like it here.....there's no one else around and...and what if we're attacked? There's no place to hide.." He keeps complaining. Thundercracker rubs his face, he looks ticked,

"And let me guess, It's "Scary"!" He turns to Skywarp and snarls, "Will you quit your whining! It is irritating to my SUPERIOR Audios!"

Skywarp whines, "But…" He whines again and tries to pull his hands out of the stasis cuffs, of course they won't budge. Thundercracker activates his boosters and flies right up to Skywarp,

"I have an idea... You shut up and do for me something I deem WORTHY of my time and I'll break you out of those stasis cuffs…"

Skywarp backs away slightly, "Sounds scary…"

Thundercracker hits 'Warp over the back of the head, "I said Shut up!" He smirks and begins to trail a servo down 'Warp's cockpit.

Skywarp shakes a bit and starts to back up, terrified of where this is going. Once he does, however, Thundercracker grabs Skywarp's wing with one hand and pulled him closer whilst still using the other to run down his cockpit, reaching the base and running a sub-servo in between two plates of metal, rubbing the sensitive wiring.

Skywarp tries to pull away immediately but freezes once Thundercracker starts to tease the wiring and he whines, about to say something, but keeps his mouth shut since he's pretty sure he'd get hit again if he said anything.

Thundercracker moves his servo lower, continuing to tease the different wires as his servo goes lower... and lower... Skywarp panics and tries to push him away, "S-stop.."

"What did I tell you about whining?" Thundercracker scowls and then reaches down, releasing the catch on Skywarps crotch plate and tossing it aside.

Skywarp's panic doubles and he tries harder to push Thundercracker away, it safe to say he's scared to death, and he fires his nullrays at him as a panic reflex. Thundercracker just grunts as the Null Rays hit him in the chest, glancing off his armor but all the same, it stings. With a snarl he grabs Skywarp's wrists and twists them up so he can't fire his Null Rays at him and wraps his stabilizing servos around 'Warp's waist, using one servo to remove his own crotch plate.

Skywarp knows what's coming and his panic levels hit critical, "Stop..d-don't…" He struggles the best he can trying anything to get away.

"I said shut up!" With a quick wriggle Thundercracker lines up his cable with Skywarp's port and slowly begins to push in. Skywarp yelps and continues to struggle quite a bit, but not as much.

Using one servo to hold 'Warps wrists up and the other to pull him closer Thundercracker continues to push inward, going as slowly as possible just to draw it out. Skywarp gives up on trying get away and he stops struggling and just shakes now and whimpers.

Slowly, so slowly, Thundercracker begins to speed up. After a few minutes he had built up a rhythmic thrusting and his engine purred as he gently stroked one sub-servo down Skywarps cheek, "Good mech…"

Skywarp whimpers with each thrust but he can feel his core temperature rising. Thundercracker could also feel his core temperature rising and it wasn't long before his internal fans kicked in. A groan escaped his vocalizer as he began to thrust harder.

Skywarp gasps loudly and arches his back a bit. Thundercracker chuckles slightly as he began to thrust faster, harder, deeper. Reaching forward and pulling Skywarp into a passionate kiss.

Skywarp's optics widen at first but he quickly finds himself kissing back. Thundercracker quickly slides his glossa into Skywarp's mouth, running it over the others dentals before trying to push it as far down to others throat as it will go as he continues thrusting.

Skywarp just moans quietly into the kiss and twists his wrists a bit in the cuffs. Thundercracker could feel that he was approaching overload but her purposefully held back, stretching it out. Skywarp feels like he's burning up on the inside and he whines a bit.

Eventually, Thundercracker is unable to hold back any longer, with a grunt he begins to thrust more violently as he reaches overload.

Skywarp wasn't quite as close to overload but it doesn't take long before he reaches it himself.

Finally, Thundercracker stops thrusting and pulls out, panting slightly. He stroked Skywarp's face gently, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

* * *

**Like I said, could be better but who doesn't love Seeker smut?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so originally there was only gonna be one chapter, but since I got some really good feedback from the first one I decided that this will just be a collection of my fun moments with my favorite seeker couple. **

**This one does exactly continue from the first chapter..but I guess it can if you want it to. Or it could be a seperate story.**

**Either way, it's fun.**

* * *

As soon as Thundercracker heard about the defeat of Megatron and that Starscream was offline for good this time, he knew exactly what he had to do. "Obviously, now it is up to me, the GREAT and GLOURIUS Thundercracker, to gather the Decepticon troops and LEAD them too VICTORY!"

A few solar cycles later he was captured and placed in a cell with a VERY familiar purple seeker.

And this time THUNDERCRACKER'S the one in Stasis Cuffs. Really, he had it coming.

Skywarp is sitting at the other end of the cell, whimpering and complaining that being a cell was scary and seems to jump at every sign of movement. Thundercracker mutters to himself about "of all bots to end up in a cell with..." before looking up at Skywarp, "Don't just sit there sniveling. Help me out of these accursed Stasis Cuffs!"

Skywarp jumps, but slowly makes his way over to Thundercracker and gets the stasis cuffs off of him.

As soon as he can move Thundercracker puts an arm around Skywarp and pulls him closer, purring in his audio, "Good 'Con.…"

Skywarp drops the cuffs and squeaks when he's pulled closer.

Thundercracker smirks at this and just pulls him closer, "Now... how should I... REWARD you…" He pretends to wonder but already it's obvious.

Skywarp shakes a little, "Re-reward? You d-don't have to.." He tries to back away, already knowing what's coming himself.

Thundercracker smirks, "Oh, but I WANT too…" He pushes Skywarp too the ground firmly before kissing him.

Skywarp squeaks when he's pushed down and his optics widen about as wide as they can when he's kissed and he tries to push Thundercracker away.

Thundercracker ignore Skywarp's feeble attempts to get him off and trails a servo along Skywarp's wings instead.

Skywarp shivers and keeps trying to push Thundercracker away and his fingers unintentionally scrape across the sensitive glass of Thundecracker's cockpit.

Thundercracker groans slightly and reaches down to remove Skywarp's crotch plate. Skywarp gets a split second moment of boldness and manages to shove Thundercracker off but then it's gone as he quickly backs away and whimpers.

Thundercracker frowns and hits Skywarp over the head before pinning him down and again going too remove Skywarp's Crotch plate.

"No...s-stop..don't..." Skywarp struggles to get away, and the panic reflex of firing his nullrays kicks in, though lucky for Thundercracker he already has Skywarp's hands pinned, so he is unaffected by this and he tosses Skywarp's crotch plate away before removing his own.

Knowing what's coming, Skywarp just full blown struggles to the point where it would actually be hard to keep him pinned. Thundercracker growls and hits Skywarp again, harder this time, causing Skywarp to yelp and pause in his struggling. Thundercracker takes this opportunity to push in.

Skywarp let's out a smaller yelp and whimpers, "St-stop...please?"

Thundercracker ignores him, continuing to thrust. Skywarp makes one last attempt at escape by trying to wriggle away, but that plan backfires and all he ends up doing is grinding against Thundercracker.

Thundercracker groans and thrusts harder. Now Skywarp can't hold back the moan that escapes and gives up on getting away, well, he tried.

Thundercracker smirks and runs a finger down Skywarp's cheek as he continues to thrust, moving faster and harder with each stroke.

Skywarp's moans slowly turn into cries as his back arches and his fingers claw at the floor leaving deep claw marks in it.

It's not long before Thundercracker reaches overload. Skywarp reaches overload only a few seconds after Thundercracker, and man does it hit him hard.

Thundercracker rolls off Skywarp once they're done and looks up at the door of the cell, "You know... we COULD be here a while…"

Skywarp whimpers a bit, "Maybe...maybe we could..th-think of escape plans?" He sounds hopeful, he's really not looking for more rape sessions.

Thundercracker smirks, "Maybe…"

* * *

**Woe be to any guards/Other prisoners who heard what's going on XD.**

**Hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked making it. **

**I wanted to hug Skywarp the entire time...maybe now I can get to finally finishing Chapter 5 of Forbidden Desires.**


End file.
